


The Mirror

by Doctor_Grill



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Character Development, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Fish out of Water, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Human/Vampire Relationship, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Love Confessions, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Medieval Medicine, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Personal Growth, Platonic Kissing, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Dancing, Time Travel, True Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Grill/pseuds/Doctor_Grill
Summary: (was never gonna post this, but friends pressured me into it) Basically a human reader from our time x Alucard.





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if i'll continue this, but maybe I will. I hope you enjoy my idea anyway

My eyes followed the swish, and sway of the old grandfather clock’s pendulum. Slowly moving left, right, and left again as I just dryly watched. Signing to myself before switching to a new song on my playlist. Who ever went into an antique shop nowadays? 

It was hard for a college student to find a job to work around ones schedule, and even more impossible to find a well paying job at that. So here I was at my towns local antique shop collecting dust along with all the junk. 

“(y/n)! I'm going to be closing up soon, so finish up cleaning then clock out.” I had to hold myself back from cheering. Opting to just nod at my boss before begrudgingly moving towards a few of the newer antiques to wipe off the layer of dust they accumulated from their time in storage. An old candlestick, crosses, and other strange knick knacks that the older man decided to buy. Why? I had no idea. It wasn't like this place was empty. 

“You know, they say these date back from very early times of Transylvania.” I jumped when I heard the older man’s voice.Turning to see that he was now inspecting a box with several rusted weapons sitting inside with careful hands. “Back then the people were convinced that vampires, and demons existed. The man who brought all this in actually said his family used to be labeled as demon hunters all those years ago. It truly is interesting, and a shame he just gave all of this away. Years of family history.” He shook his head back and forth to no one in particular before going back to meticulously cleaning the old items. 

“I mean, I wouldn't want to be known for having a demon hunting family either. So can't say I blame them. No reason to hold onto it if it's just taking up space too.” I heard my boss hum in agreement. Though I wasn't sure if he actually agreed. Seeing me as just another young one who didn't appreciate history. 

“Still a shame. Though some of them will be making a new home in a few museums that had purchased them from me, so at least they will be preserved for years to come.” He placed the box to the side, and picked up a strange looking whip. The metal pieces tarnished with rust, and the leather handle completely worn down. It may of been more detailed years prior, but now it was just a fragile artifact. 

“Could you finish cleaning those up for me? They are being picked up for transport tomorrow.” I just nodded, slipping my second earbud into my ear before getting to work. Taking the time to rub, and get off as much dirt as I could. Though my hopes of finishing early was dashed when I came across a large, and ornate mirror. 

It was at least seven feet tall, surrounded by a detailed gold trim, unreadable text at the top, and the mirror itself was cloudy with age. Great, this was going to take awhile. 

I knew I didn't have the tools necessary to clean such an old mirror, far from it, but I never liked the feeling of sloppiness. Using the rag to sweep off dust, and even try to clean up a few dirt smudges on the once elegant gold border. It wasn't working though, and I could feel my frustration building as I scrubbed harder and harder against it. Glaring into my own cloudy reflection. (e/c) eyes behind red rimmed cat eye glasses staring back at me. I looked like a wreck. (h/c) hair pulled back messily, and dark circles under my eyes. Days of studying must of eaten away at me more than I thought. 

“Damn smudge.” I rubbed a little more at the dirty glass, trying my best to wipe it clean. Wanting more than anything to get it done, and be finished with work for the day. It was hard for me to settle with just the bare minimum. As much as I wanted to just turn away, and leave it, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

That's when I felt the glass start to heat up from under the rag I was using. 

Confused, I placed my bare hand carefully onto its surface. Trying to get a feel for what could have caused such a thing in the old antique. Though the moment my skin touched the surface I was violently pulled, completely losing my footing as I fell forward into the cloudy barrier. Not even having time to scream before I was gone from the world. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next thing I had known I was seeing stars, my head aching as I hit hard stone. My vision swirled, and blurred. I groaned, using my hands to cradle my poor throbbing head. The incessant drumming starting to get on my nerves as I struggled to climb back onto my feet. Failing several times until I finally just gave up, collapsed onto the ground. 

What? Just happened? I tried my best to steady myself. Trying to get a hold of my bearings so I may figure out where the hell I was. My heart started to beat faster as my vision slowly cleared, and I began to see where I was. 

I was no longer in the antique shop. The area around me lacking the shelves cluttered with junk, and the familiar quiet sound of the radio. Instead there were shelves upon shelves of old looking books, trinkets, and other oddities that would catch my eye. My whole body running cold as I stared into the eyes of what looked to be a skull. When I limped close I saw long canines protruding from it. That had to be a prop, right? 

I jumped, and almost screamed when I heard a few unknown sounds. Sloppily moving my way behind one of the many bookcases, and face to face with a strange preserved creature of some type. Making sure to muffle my scream, and back away as fast as I could. Knocking into the bookshelf with my back and spilling its contents all over the floor around me. It was hard for me to not let out a long, and frustrated groan at the mess. Though before I could lean down to clean it I was shocked to hear the familiar thumping of footsteps. Shit! Shit! shit! I backed up out of fear, pushing myself up against another shelf as I looked around wildly for the source of the footsteps. The logical thing would have been to explain myself to the owner of the strange place and hope he will not press charges, but something told me it wouldn't be that simple. Whether the thought was from anxiety, or a true place of fear didn't matter. I just knew I needed to hide. 

I quickly forced my bruised body to move. Tripping over myself, and slipping about before I broke into a brisk run. The footsteps picking up as well as I tried to find a place to hide. Though I had just run into one dead end after another dead end. Making me want to scream at my own bad luck. 

I froze when I heard it. The footsteps were getting closer. 

I panicked, quickly pressing against the nearby shelf. Praying my short stature would come to use for once. I placed my hand over my mouth to hide my breathing, but it was more to keep myself from screaming. My heart feeling like it was going to beat out of my chest as each footstep got louder, and louder. 

I snapped my gaze to the right, making a small sound when I saw a pair of boots and the tail end of a coat passing by me. Waiting until I heard the footsteps completely pass before I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. Good, it seemed whoever it was didn't realize I was here. I slowly slinked away from the wall, and ran towards the opposite direction of where the man had gone. Looking back quickly to make sure the person had not reappeared before I was painfully stopped. Ramming myself face first into something hard, and sturdy. Completely falling back from the wind being knocked right out of me. 

“Are you done now?” I snapped my head up when I heard the disinterested, and annoyed, voice. Coming face to face with a pair of striking golden eyes. We stared at one another, the man not showing an ounce of emotion as I shook pitifully in my spot. I don't know what it was, but something told me I needed to run as far as I could from him. 

I sloppily tried to get up onto my feet, not even getting a few inches away before something grabbed onto my wrist with a vice grip. Stopping me right in my tracks as I could only flail in an attempt to break free. Incidentally, my punches and flailing didn't even make the man’s hand move. It just stayed there still as a statue. 

“Calm yourself. You are only hurting your body more than need be.” He still didn't seem phased whatsoever. Almost as though he saw me as an annoying fly that was nothing more than a mere nuisance. It honestly got under my skin, but I didn't want to anger than man anymore than he must of been. I felt tears well up in my eyes from fear, making me look away from the man in shame.

“I-I’m sorry. I swear I didn't break in, or anything. It was an accident, I promise!” I didn't have to look at him to know he hadn't even batted an eye at my state, his grip tightening on my wrist being proof of that. 

“How did you find this place.” It was more of an order than a question. His tone made of sharp steel, and venom. 

“I don't know! Seriously!” I was now bawling at this point, cursing my weak and sensitive disposition. I was all the sudden jerked forward when the man pulled me. A candlestick in one hand, and my wrist in his other as I pitifully tried to keep up with his long strides. I felt close to hyperventilation as my body wracked with shivers. God, I wanted to vomit so bad right now. 

I was then lightly flung past him, causing me to stumble forward until I was face to face with a mirror. Specifically the same mirror from the antique shop. Same gold trim, cloudy surface, and the familiar cracks that ran all across it. How did that end up here of all places?

“I saw you fall out of the mirror. How did you accomplish such a thing, magician.” I fell out of it? I remember my hand going through it like air when I tried to clean it and then hitting my head against the stone floor, but I didn't remember if I fell out of the old thing or not. 

“Hey, that's th-” I was interrupted when I felt a hand grip my shoulder, and quickly spin me around so I was face to face with the angry man’s pale face. Golden eyes burrowing into me, and blonde hair effortlessly framing his face. 

“You have no place in acting innocent. Now, I had asked you a question.” His eyes burned with a fire that terrified me, and when he snarled I swore I saw fangs peeking out. No, it couldn't be. I wiped my tears away as I shook.

“L-Look, I swear I have no idea what happened. I was cleaning that mirror, except it was in the shop and for some reason here, but now I'm in your house! Which, um, I promise it wasn't on purpose. Please don't press charges.” My voice got higher, and higher in pitch as I continued to ramble. Slowly backing away from the intimidating man as he would just silently move along with me. Only raising an eyebrow when I finished my tirade. Staring at me a little more before quickly backing away so he could stand in front of the mirror.

“Repeat yourself, and this time, use words.” I blushed furiously at what he said. Hey! Not my fault that I rambled when I was nervous. Also, was it normal for one to insult someone with such a poised tone?

“Um, that mirror. It was given to the old man at the antique shop I work in. I was cleaning it when, um, i’m not sure what happened. All I remember next is laying on your floor.” He didn't say anything. Just stared into the glass as he used a large hand to trace the cracks among it. Leaving me to just shuffle awkwardly behind him, and if he saw me in his reflection he didn't say a word about it. 

“Oh, I'm truly sorry about this. If you can just show me the exit to this place I can call myself an Uber and, you know, we can just forget this ever happene-” 

“Silence.” I shut my trap with only a scared squeak. “And please stop that incessant picking of your skin, it is distasteful.” I jumped, and looked down at my hands. I had been biting my nails, and picking at the skin on my fingers since I was a child. So I hadn't even realized I was doing it out of pure habit. 

“S-Sorry?” He didn't say anything more. Just went back to staring blankly. Was he ignoring me? With a bit of newfound bravery I slowly made my way next to him. Using a shaky hand to wave it in front of his face to hopefully get his attention. 

“Hello? You still there?” In a blink of an eye he snapped his neck towards me, staring me down with that terrifying expression of his. 

“What?” It was rash, and he sounded annoyed. I had to gulp down my fear in order to speak up against his looming form. 

“Um, could you point me to an exit.” He didn't say anything, gold eyes looking over my form before he just turned away again. Silence washing over us. Ok? 

“No.” Well! Wasn't that just peachy!? I could feel myself getting frustrated at the enigma of a man. 

“What do you mean no? Look, I-I have to get home! I don't have time to just wait around for yo-” He looked towards me again, shutting me up when I saw the absolute fury in his eyes. I backed away fast from him, feeling my fire of confidence get snuffed out. 

“Silence magician!” He roared. “You are not leaving my sight until I figure out what you have done.” I just slowly backed away. Feeling my blood run cold, and fear washed over me. This guy was absolutely insane. 

When he looked back towards the mirror I decided to make a run for it. Slowly backing away, and breaking into a sprint when I thought the man hadn't noticed. Though I didn't even make it a few steps before I had rammed into something hard. Falling back onto my ass, and leaving me shell shocked when I saw what wall I had run into. 

“How did you?” I looked behind then back at the blonde man. Holy hell it was like he teleported or something! 

“It would be in your best interest to not try that again.” I just slowly nodded, my mind still reeling at how he had accomplished such an impossible feat. I decided it would be best to take his advice. “Follow. Now.” The order was barked out as the man pivoted on his feet, and walked back towards the opposite direction. Leaving me to follow after his quiet footsteps. A cold demeanor surrounding him as I struggled to keep up. How he moved so fast I had no idea, and I was panting by the time he finally stopped. Not paying me a single mind as I wheezed, and struggled. 

“Here is your exit, magician.” I perked up at his words, and had tried to run past only to be quickly stopped by a hand gripping the hood of my sweatshirt. “No. I will only permit you to leave once you relinquish information about the mirror, and I will only permit if your information proves no threat to this castle.” I struggled, and flailed as he held me up. Adrenaline giving me liquid courage to fight back. 

“Stop calling me a magician!” I reeled my foot back as far as I could and was satisfied to feel that one had made contact with his crotchal region. The man though didn't even make a sound. 

“Seriously?” I was pretty sure I had put all my power into that kick, but the man wasn't even phased. I just hung there loosely, the two of us just staring at one another with equal amounts of disbelief. “Are you done magician?” I glared at that. 

“Why do you keep calling me that!? I am nothing close to a magician!” He raised an eyebrow at that, not even loosening his grip despite seeing me struggle. 

“Witch?” I groaned even louder. This, surprisingly, made the man change his expression to one of mild confusion. 

“No! What is wrong with you dude!?” He tilted his head. 

“Dude?” He was absolutely puzzled. The word falling from his mouth unnaturally. 

“Yes! Why would you call me a magician, and even a witch!? Thats rude.” I muttered the last part, remembering the man's anger from before making me do so. I thought the man was ready to kill me, with the way his eyes examined me, but instead I was flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Being carried back to the same damaged mirror, and was once again dropped in front of it. I was starting to get annoyed, but once again was too afraid to act on it. 

“This just so happens to be a distance mirror. It can show the user anything it desires, and even teleport its users to a location if the one wielding it has the magical experience to do so.” I just turned to stare at him in shock. 

“So you're trying to tell me that this dusty thing-” I tapped its shattered surface. “-is a magic mirror?” The man just kept his gaze on me. “Yeah, I usually take things with a grain of salt, but I do not believe that this mirror is magic.” The moment I had dared to utter such a sentence left my back completely pushed up against the mirror’s smooth surface. Leaving my face only inches from the man’s well sculpted features. 

“And yet here you are. In a hold where no soul should ever be able to find, and acting as though you are nothing more than an innocent victim.” I audibly gulped and shook my head. 

“Because I have no idea what you are talking about! I don't know anything about magic mirrors, and witches.” I held up my hands in surrender. “What are going to do? Burn me at the stake?” The man squinted his eyes, the slight change in his expression making a shiver run up my spine. 

“Be careful who you say such things to. If it was anyone but me who had heard that, they would have followed through with your request.” I was frozen at his words. The man taking my silence as agreement before making his way to the mirror’s surface. Using his teeth to take off one of his black, leather gloves before placing the bare hand onto one of the many intricate sigils. I was confused about what he was up to, but it didn't last for long. 

The moment he muttered something under his breath the whole thing came to life. My screams filled the room as its surface lit up in a brillant blue before settling on a picture of somewhere I had never seen before. My jaw slack as I could only stare in disbelief. 

“Y-You must have some type of projector. O-Or some type of T.V. screen under the glass. Yeah, a p-party trick.” The man turned and raised an eyebrow at my reaction. Just watching as I paced back and forth. 

“I must admit, that was not the reaction I had anticipated.” He took his hand away so he could effortlessly place the glove back onto his slender hand. “I assure you this is no trick, or teevee as you have said.” I ignored him. Too busy in my search to find an answer. 

“Well it isn't magic!” I barked at him. My anxiety now flaring up when I did not find what I was looking for. “You must have some type of screen that you can operate by touching those sigils. turning off the mirror effect, and making it look like its magical.” I started to touch each sigil with vigor. Hoping to unravel the trick in one fell swoop. The blonde man just watching me with what I assumed was slight amusement flickering in his cold eyes. 

“How did you say you found this place again girl?” I pouted, and glared at him. A blush on my cheeks from the embarrassment of not being able to find said switch. 

“So i’m girl now? Not witch, or magician?” He ignored my comment, obviously finding me more of a nuisance by the second. “I told you, I was cleaning this same mirror at the shop, and then….” that's when I remembered the events that had truly occurred. Stopping what I was doing to lean my back against the mirror’s surface, and sliding down in defeat. “Holy hell I think it sucked me in? That has to be impossible though.” I rested my forehand in my hands, the man in front of me just watching the display unconcerned. 

“You may find it an impossibility, but you have indeed traveled with the distance mirror. How someone so unremarkable had done so, I'm not sure.” He spoke without sparing me a glance, looking at the mirror with a slightly puzzled expression instead. I was finding this guy more of an asshole by the second. 

“Wow, you're so rude. Does it not bug you that i'm having a breakdown here?” As much as I didn't want to admit it, my memories were not lying. I was sucked into the mirror. But now what? I glared up at the one keeping me company (and failing at it). I doubt he would be of any help, or care to help, as he barely spared me even a sideways glance. That's when a lightbulb had gone off in my head. 

“Hey! Can’t you just, I don't know, use the mirror and send me back?” He finally snapped his head to me, and with a neutral expression spoke. 

“No.” I felt all of my hope shatter at that exact moment.

“What do you mean no!? You just used it!” He didn't seemed fazed by my words. Whether he knew I was insulting him, or not was a mystery.

“Its broken. It can't transport anything even if I wanted it to.” I slammed my palm into my face, and then buried it into my arms. 

“If it just so happens to be broken then why am I here? As you oh so eloquently put my unremarkable self was able to use it.” He tilted his head, reminding me partly of a dog. 

“You? Are angry at me?” I wanted to scream, and cry at that point. 

“Yes! I am angry at you. Because the guy who had to gall to call me a witch, and manhandle me is now ignoring me like i'm yesterday's leftovers! Does it really not bother you that it was your dumb mirror that brought me here!?” I could feel myself start to get emotional, my feelings becoming a roller coaster as tears began to leak from my eyes. There was only the sound of my tears for a bit. Feeling absolutely hopeless, and confused as the world began to spin. I was brought back to earth though when I felt a large, and cold hand on my back. The feeling of it rubbing awkward circles on my back before I looked to see if it was who I thought it was. Sure enough there was the man sitting next to me. I duly noted how his face still seemed to be permanently carved into that one, cold, expression. Though his eyes, they seemed to of had a small flicker of sympathy in them. 

“Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden? Weren't you just threatening me?” I wiped away the rest of the tears, voice strained from crying. 

“I can tell you are not lying. Fate has been cruel to you it seems, and you have my sympathy.” He could tell? I mean, I wasn't complaining. As long as he wasn't hauling me around again I was fine. 

“Uh, thanks?” He gave me a few more pats. Slowly getting back up, and smoothing out his white dress shirt before reaching a hand to me. 

“You seem to be hurt. Allow me to dress your wounds.” I was confused until I felt the dull throbbing from my head. Oh right, I landed pretty hard when I was flung out of the mirror. Damn, that was weird to admit even to myself. I nodded, and took his hand. Letting him pull me to my feet. It wasn't like I had anyone else to depend on after all.


End file.
